james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles Quaritch
, a formidable weapon in the humans' battle against the Na'vis.]]Colonel Miles Quaritch is a main character in the Avatar and the Chief of Security on Pandora. He is portrayed by actor Stephen Lang. Quaritch is a ruthless, troubled and aggressive man who has very little respect for living things, especially the Na'vi. Personality and Traits Quaritch looks and acts like a life long military man. He wears his hair short and is covered with battle scars, most notably what appears to be three long claw marks on the side of his head. He believes in a military solution to relations with the Na'vi and shows little to no respect for them, although he does admit they are tough opponents. His military life has carried over to how he carries himself. He regularly works out to off-set the low gravity on Pandora so he dosn't get "soft". He is an outstanding soldier and has been known to forgo the breather mask when entering combat in the poisonious atmosphere of Pandora for short periods if he thinks a situation must be dealt with immediately. He is an expert with his AMP suit and with a knife, to the point that he is capable of fighting and killing a Thanator using CQC in his AMP suit. He is a ruthless man when it comes to those he views as enemies or traitors. He can be relatively kind to those who help him or he views as allies. Biography Some time before Avatar he served in the military in many engagements. He eventually came to Pandora, which on his first day, through unknown circumstances he received three large scars on the side of his face. Some time later he made an agreement with Jake Sully, if he could get intel on the Na'vi he would make sure the Jake would get his spine fixed. At first he got long with Jake relatively well but as time went on he became weary of Jakes actions. Later when Jake attacked a dozer he personally went to retrive him. Going on an entry in Jake's log, he leads and assault on Hometree. When he arrives he first fires gas rounds to flush the Na'vi out, but soon orders it to be destroyed which resulted in the death of many Na'vi. Later when Jake, Dr. Augustine, Norm, and Trudy he quickly kicks open the door and enters Pandora's toxic atmosphere and begins shooting at them, he manages to hit and eventually kill Dr. Augustine. He leads the final the assault against the Na'vi in his Dragon gunship. He and his troops get into a vicious fight with thousands of Na'vi. While the Na'vi's numbers appeared to give them the advantage early on, Quaritchs troops soon decimate there ground forces and soon drive off there air-force. However the tides change when all of Pandora's wildlife attacks and begins to overwhelm them. Soon only Quaritch's Dragon is the only force left, soon using explosives Jake destroys it as well. Escaping in his personal AMP suit. He proceeds to look for Jake's human body. He eventually finds him but is attacked by Neytiri on her Thanator. After she destroys his rifle, Quaritch manages to kill the Thanator with his combat knife. With Neytiri trapped beneath her fallen steed, the Colonel closes in for the kill, but Jake's arrival causes him to change his target. Jake bayonet from the broken AMP suit's rifle, and stabs it into the glass of the AMP suit, the tip of the blade coming to rest inches away from the Colonel's chest. Quaritch pulls the blade out and detaches the broken glass of his cockpit before switching to a personal breather mask. During the resulting fight, Jake nearly stabs Quaritch with a knife, but Quaritch manages to move just quick enough to dodge, the blade embedding itself in the back of the chair by his neck. Eventually he manages to subdue Jake. Taking Jake's knife, asking Jake how it felt to betrey hos own race, readying himself to slit the Jake's throat. However, Neytiri has just managed to escape from under her dead Thanator, and shoots Quaritch in the heart with an arrow, stunning him. She fires another arrow, striking him again in the heart, finally killing him. Quotes :"Ladies and gentlemen, you are not in Kansas anymore... You are on Pandora." :"We have an indigenous population called the Na'vi...They are very hard to kill." :You haven't got lost in the woods, have you? You still remember what team you're playing for? :"Good shootin' ace." :"Anyone want to make history?" :"I think we understand them just fine." :"If there is a Hell, you might want to go there for a little R an' R after a tour on Pandora." Gallery File:AMP_Suit_2.png|The colonel in his AMP Suit. File:AMP_Suit.png|The colonel talks to Jake Sully. Quaritchdirecting.png|Quaritch leads the humans forces in an epic battle against the indigenous population of Pandora. Category:Avatar Category:Characters Category:Human Category:RDA